La cadena alimenticia
by NalyaUchiha
Summary: BSP foros: love-story. Esta vez, con tintes shoujo-ai


**La Cadena Alimenticia**

- Cornuda, tienes que ir al Cuartel vecino a por esto.

La menuda Teniente irrumpía en el cuarto de su inmediata inferior en la escala jerárquica propinando una patada a los pies del futón, a mala idea, para despertar a la implicada. Le dejó caer un informe que fue columpiándose por el ambiente hasta alcanzar grácil las sábanas del lecho, con tanta fortuna que el delicado proyectil impactó en la misma cara de la oficial.

- Olvídame… - susurró Nalya ocultando su testa, coronada por traviesos mechones desordenados de su pelo, bajo el almohadón.

- Es una orden de la Capitana – agravó su voz para imponerse.

- Puñetera Henkara, no deja dormir a nadie – contestó a regañadientes la Tercera Oficial pues odiaba que se la despertara de manera deliberada y más si se trataba de asuntos burocráticos como parecía ser aquél.

La malhumorada Nalya comenzaba bien su día. Agarró el papel arrugándolo entre sus manos tal era el ímpetu con que lo aprisionó y leyó para sí misma atentamente lo que había inscrito en el informe. Al tiempo, Pandora, tras conseguir su objetivo, empezó a moverse lentamente intentando escabullirse del dormitorio bastante escueto en adornos pero que ella encontraba de un mal gusto supino.

- ¡Un momento! – advirtió rápida la oficial aún tendida en su cama antes de que su superior consiguiera evadir su réplica – Aquí pone "Se le ordena a Pandora, Teniente de la Kyuubantai" ¿Qué pinto yo en todo esto?

- Pintas que no tengo la más mínima gana de hacerlo yo. Así que, puesto que tengo el poder, te delego mi trabajo – respondió la teniente con una sonrisa brillante que iluminaba la habitación contrastando totalmente con el carácter que procesaba en sus palabras, premisas de dudosa amabilidad que se podían traducir en "tienes que hacerlo porque me sale de los cojones".

- Serás asquerosa… - musitó enfadada.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Que lo haré gustosa! – cambió su expresión de disgusto a una de júbilo fingido.

Correctamente ataviada con su uniforme de corte informal, con sus guantes que le alcanzaban hasta el codo, desgastados por los años, y sin desayunar para no retrasarse mucho en el encargo, se dirigió hacia el Cuartel General de la Décima. No le gustaba ese cuartel en particular pues, las pocas veces que le había tocado ir (siempre por jugarretas bien jugadas por su querida superior) se encontraba con una avalancha de shinigamis. Lógico y normal si tenemos en cuenta que es de los Escuadrones más numerosos. Por tanto, cuando iba intentaba hacer presta y eficazmente su trabajo para no tener que regresar en un buen tiempo.

El encargo como tal se trataba de cargar con unos paquetes además de unos albaranes de abastecimientos que la 4ª había dejado allí para su división (trabajo extraño pero que no quería poner en duda a esas alturas en que ya se hallaba imbuida en los pasillos llenos de gente de ese Cuartel).

Fue hacia el Almacén acompañada por el primer raso que pilló y que después dejó marchar sin disculparse por las malas maneras que usó la chica para que le dijera dónde se encontraba el dichoso cobertizo. Cuando salía totalmente cargada como las mulas con un montón de bultos, varias cajas de cartón llenas de un contenido desconocido que no se especificaba en el informe, se dispuso a escapar lo antes posible.

Efectivamente, iba a cruzar el dintel de la helada puerta metálica que daba acceso al depósito de enseres y víveres del Cuartel pero alguien se interpuso en su trayectoria. Una joven que sustentaba su mismo rango allí y con la que no simpatizaba mucho pues la conocía desde tiempos académicos y su vitalidad exorbitada la sacaba especialmente de quicio.

- Quítate de en medio, loba diminuta – espetó grosera la oficial de la Novena, aunque apenas se llevaban un centímetro de diferencia en su estatura.

- Oh… Sabes que con esos modales no irás a ninguna parte – saludó Gaby cruzándose de brazos frente a ella.

- Y según tú, ¿a dónde se supone que "no voy"?

- Ya sabes – se silenció.

La morena con sendos mechones canosos a ambos lados de su cabeza quería dar a entender algo que su amiga no lograba o, simplemente, no quería comprender. Realmente le importaba tres cominos lo que aquella enana le dijera, solo le interesaba una cosa: salir de allí con la mayor brevedad posible. De modo que suspiró hastiada ante la espera inútil llevada a cabo por aquélla en un silencio casi sepulcral, anormal en aquel recinto.

- La meta de todo ente con el que conectar y en el que apoyar su existencia, aunque sea durante un corto lapso de tiempo – predicó pausadamente la joven de la 10ª.

- ¿Y ese arranque de sabiduría? ¿Tienes fiebre?

La pelirrosa enarcó curiosa una ceja pues no era normal que aquella chica pronunciara un discurso metafísico de tanto peso, teniendo en cuenta que siempre había sido un trasto insoportable y suprahormonado babeando por alguno de sus compañeros de techo, pobres almas cándidas que tenían que soportarla porque gozaba de un mejor status jerárquico. Nalya agitó enérgicamente la cabeza para desechar cualquier razón de ese arranque y continuó hablando como si no hubiera escuchado lo que pronunció su amiga:

- Una vez, una sabia compañera de cuartel me aleccionó al respecto: "No te fíes de los hombres, son la peor de las calañas".

- ¿Quién dijo nada de hombres? – preguntó retórica Gaby.

Se acercó con movimientos ladinos, una sugerente sonrisa afloró en su rostro dejando entrever unos relucientes y bien cuidados colmillos que sobresalían ligeramente de su fórmula dentaria. Aprovechando que Nalya tenía las manos ocupadas y que, por tanto, no podía defenderse, la morena la observó con un fulgor en sus ojos muy característico, un destello de lascivia manifiesta mientras acariciaba con el dorso de su mano uno de los fibrosos y suaves brazos que cargaban los paquetes.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, canosa? – inquirió la pelirrosa.

- Digamos que yo soy el predador y tú mi presa – anunció relamiéndose los colmillos.

La asió fuertemente de la cintura y, minimizando las distancias entre sus cuerpos, aplastando para ello los paquetes, le propinó un beso en los labios, un beso apasionado. Tras lo cual, Gaby se separó unos centímetros de una pasmada y anonadada Nalya. No se podía creer lo que aquella enana había osado hacerle, a ella, a Uchiha Nalya!

Sin embargo, la oficial de la 9ª dejó caer por acción de la gravedad los paquetes que portaba y se abalanzó sobre la loba con un hambre voraz. La agarró del mentón y la empujó contra la puerta abierta. Dio comienzo una lucha de lenguas, atribuladas y húmedas prolongaciones que se movían con nerviosismo buscando dar placer a sus dueñas. Nalya enganchó los brazos de la loba con sus apéndices invisibles y los levantó por encima de su cabeza, apoyándolos así contra la portilla donde apoyaba su espalda. De ese modo, dejaba al descubierto un maravilloso manjar: el torso bien trabajado de la chica 10º. Fue bajando por su cuello, besando y acariciando cada centímetro de ese suave nexo hacia el tórax: un pecho gobernado por unos tersos y jóvenes senos. Los cogió con delicadeza y los presionó suavemente, por lo que Gaby gimió levemente:

- ¿No era yo la predadora? – consiguió articular la loba entre pequeños jadeos, casi animales.

- ¿Acaso piensas que una presa se deja atrapar tan fácilmente? – guiñó pícara Nalya y cerró la puerta quedando ambas en su interior.


End file.
